


Masochism

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Anger, BDSM, Bruises, Gay, Hitting, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Masturbate, Masturbation, Punching, Sadism, Slapping, angry, boner, bruised, kicking, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Tord has a kink for pain, and a giant crush on Tom. Maybe that’s why he loves to annoy the blue-hooded man so much?This story takes place a month after Tord came back, but he never had a giant robot and just wanted to be friends with the boys again.
Relationships: Tom/Tord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a fanfic I read a year or two ago on Wattpad, that I think got deleted because I’ve never been able to find it again. Also a similar themed story I wrote on Wattpad last year, but got deleted since my account was randomly deleted one day. Hate you, Wattpad.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my fucked up fetish taken out on these fucked up guys.

Tord’s POV.

I groggily opened my eyes, looking around my bedroom. The curtains were closed, and only a hint of light shone through. I look over at my clock, which read “8:46.” Much earlier than I usually wake up. But before I could question what woke me up, I suddenly felt the reason. A hot sensation ran through my groin and in the pit of my stomach. My face heats up as well when I push the covers back and see a tent in my boxers. Damn, must’ve had a wet dream. Wish I could remember what it was. My thoughts were abruptly cut off by Edd yelling.

“I made waffles!!”

Damnit, I can’t go downstairs like this! I hear the other two respond with an ‘okay’ and footsteps approaching my room. The door is swung wide open and a ginger appears.

“Hey Torm! Edd made waffles!”

I quickly throw my covers back over my lap and yell, “Goddamnit Matt, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?! And my name isn-“ I cut myself off with a sigh and face palm. As I remove my hand from my face, though, Matt is already happily humming down the stairs. Why do I even bother with him?

I remove the blanket from my crotch and notice the tent in my boxers is slowly shrinking. Though I’d love to treat myself to some hentai right about now, I decide Edd’s anger at missing out on his waffles wouldn’t be worth it.

So, I pick out some tight jeans in an attempt to compress my boner. Which, for the most part, worked.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Matt is patiently waiting at the table, kicking his legs back and forth like a little kid. Tom, on the other hand, looks tired and annoyed. Good news. I walk over to the table and sit next to Tom.

“Gooodmorning Tord!” Edd chirped from the kitchen counter. Him and Matt sure seemed to be in a good mood today. Edd made his way over to the table with a large plate full of waffles and set it down in the middle of the table.

“Ah, goodmorning Edd,” I respond, picking up my fork and hastily placing a few waffles onto my plate. They smelled freshly delicious, with a hint of banana. Edd went to retrieve some syrup as Matt placed some waffles on his plate next.

“Ooo, banana!” Matt exclaimed, forking the corner of his waffle into his mouth. Tom then placed one waffle onto his plate, waiting for Edd to return before he took a bite.

Edd finally returned and placed the syrup down for everyone to use, as well as a cola for himself. The meal was quite delicious, I had to admit Edd was a surprisingly good cook.

As we finished eating, Edd said, “Matt and I are gonna go grocery shopping.”

“Yay!” Matt exclaimed.

“What for? Didn’t you go yesterday?” Tom asked.

Edd got up and began to bring his dishes to the sink. “Yeah, but that was just for cola. We need the regular things now.”

“Yeah well I’m almost out of Smirnoff. Write that on your list, and make sure it’s not that diet shit,” Tom replied, bringing his dishes to the sink as well.

“Got it,” Edd said, leaving the room with Matt, who didn’t bother to clean up his dishes. “You two better not kill each other while we’re gone!”

“Aha, Edd, no need to worry!” I called, taking one last bite of my waffles, being the last one to finish.

Tom just rolled his eyes and walked into the living room to watch some TV.

“Alright bye guys,” Edd called to us as he left with Matt.

I got up from the table and took my plate as well as Matt’s to the sink. Then, I went into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to the blue-hoodied man.

“Hey Tom~”

“Damn, Edd and Matt haven’t even left the parking lot and you’re already gonna harass me? Fuck off,” Tom said with an annoyed expression on his face. He turned the channel over to the news.

“Woah woah, you have no faith in me, Tom! I just want to talk is all,” I say with a grin.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Well I don’t. So shut up.”

“Gosh, so rude!” I say, pretending to be offended.

“Don’t you have something better to do? Like watching your weird cartoon porn?

“Hentai is not cartoon porn, thank you very much.” I say, frowning. “Besides, it kinda sounded like you were doing just that last night.”

“Watching your gross ..hentai? Absolutely not,” Tom replied, turning the news up a little louder.

“Oh no no, I mean watching porn in general. Don’t think I didn’t hear your moans last night, Tom,” I remark. My grin returns to my face as I watch Tom’s expression shift from annoyed to slightly embarrassed.

“I wasn’t watching porn you weirdo! And why were you listening to me at night?” He was finally looking at me now instead of the TV, which he turned the volume down on.

“Ah, so you were moaning? What for~?”

Tom’s face turned bright red at that. The embarrassment was quickly shifting into anger. “I-I wasn’t moaning last night! That was probably just your stupid hentai!”

“Aw, did your voice crack, Thomas? It’s okay, you can tell me anything, you know.”

“Shut up, perv!”

“Were you thinking of those two chicks who used to be neighbors? Or perhaps...” A shit-eating grin spread across my face as I leaned in closer into the now fuming Tom. “...You were thinking of me?”

Bingo.

Tom quickly reached up and smacked me, hard. A stinging sensation ran through the right side of my face. But, my grin didn’t leave. That sure hurt, but I loved it.

“Shut the fuck up, commie!” Tom stood up and grabbed the collar of my hoodie. “I’ll wipe that smirk off your stupid face!” Though I would have loved to just stand there and take it, I had to make sure Tom was seriously angry. I reached my arm up to block his next hit, and punched Tom in the shoulder. I didn’t want to hurt him, I didn’t really want to anger him so much for that matter, but I just loved this too much.

“Mm, how about you make me, Jehova’s witness?” I remarked.

A sneer formed across Tom’s face, that was now red with anger rather than embarrassment. He wasted no time throwing his fist into the left side of my cheek. The blunt pain from Tom’s punch made me gasp, and the throbbing afterward felt.. amazing. I guess I was too focused on that hit to realize Tom had released me from his grip and shoved me backward, causing me to hit my back on the corner of the coffee table.

“Fuck!” I yelled out, the sharp pain digging into my back muscles and bruising my spine a bit. I was breathing heavily now, feeling the pain in my face and back throb heavily. I wearily stood back up, stretching out my back and standing up straight. I threw another punch toward Tom, but he was quick enough to block it.

“Why the fuck would I be thinking about you? You disgust me!” He shouted, grabbing my arm and punching me in the chest. The wind was knocked clean out of my lungs, and I doubled down forward. “Your hair looks stupid,” He grabbed one of my ‘horns’ and yanked my head head up to look at him. God, I wish he’d pull my hair more often. “And I hate your voice!” He gave me a swift throat-punch which made me yelp. A small tear formed in my eyes. God, that hurt, but the pain made my stomach ache for more.

All I could muster out was a groan, and I was no longer smiling. Tom seemed almost satisfied. He gave me one final blow, a kick to my shin which made me fall backward, just missing the table again. He was now the one with a grin on his face, which I admit, looked so hot on him. I grit my teeth and a single tear fell down my cheek. The bruises quickly forming on my face, throat, chest, back, and leg were pulsating with almost excruciating pain. I closed my eyes, panting now as I felt Tom’s marks ache throughout my body. Though my stomach hadn’t been touched, I felt knot forming in it as I breathed heavily. I groaned slightly and opened my eyes to look at the man who I was feeling all over my body.

But, he wasn’t smiling anymore. In fact, he looked disgusted. “...What the fuck?” I was confused for a second, before I quickly realized. I looked down, and realized just how much my groin hurt too. I had a raging boner, and my pants weren’t doing shit to hide it. “...You really are disgusting,” Tom said, turning around and walking upstairs to his room.

Goddamnit! I wanted Tom to beat me up, but I didn’t want him to know.. this. I was speechless, and just let Tom walk away. I laid on the ground, letting my embarrassment quickly fade as the throbbing pain returned, pulsating to the same beat as my cock. I was in complete euphoria and horrid pain all at the same time.

I couldn’t help it anymore. I unzipped my jeans and slipped them off down to my thighs. I groan in pain as I lift myself up slightly to pull them off of my ass. I pull my boxers down too, my cock bounding up and dripping with precum already. My neck and spine hurts just to look down at myself, but I moan quietly knowing the pain was caused by Tom.

I take my twitching dick in my hand and furiously start rubbing it up and down, base to tip. I arch my back, and gasp in pain as I do so. I lean back on my free hand and pant heavily, unable to keep my focus on one thing. The pleasure in my pulsating cock felt electrifying, but the steady throbs of pain throughout my body only added to the gratification.

I quickly reached my climax. I groaned out in both pain and pleasure as I blew my load all over my jeans. It took all the energy I had left in me to pull my pants up and drag my damaged body up onto the couch. I grit my teeth as I plopped down, the rhythmic beats of pain shooting up as I did so.

Exhausted, I allowed myself to finally calm down and drift to sleep on the couch.


End file.
